Gus' Dads
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Brian and Justin spend father's day with Gus


Gus' Dads

A/N: Since it's father's day, I decided that Gus should spend the day with his two daddies and give each of them a reason to love the day.

* * *

Justin and I were lounging on the couch, him with his sketchbook and me with the paper, when the phone went off.

"Bri, you're closer." Justin kicked me without looking away from his sketch.

"Twat." I smirked as I kicked him back, jostling him enough that whatever he was drawing got misshapen.

"Brian!" Suddenly, I had my arms filled with blond twink and I was left to blindly grope around for the phone as he started to ruthlessly tickle me.

"Kinney," I more or less gasped into the phone once I found it.

"Hey daddy!" Gus' excited voice greeted me. "Are you and Justy still taking me to the park today and buying me ice-cream?" he asked, making me smile at his innocent tone.

"Yes Sonnyboy, we are. We're going to pick you up in about an hour okay? Justin!" I couldn't help but call out as he found my most ticklish spot. He was so paying for that later.

"Daddy, can I talk to Justy? Please?" Even over the phone I could see his big eyes looking at me pleadingly. Justin was such a bad influence on him.

"Sure Gus. Here Justin, it's for you." I handed the phone over to my partner and took the opportunity to turn the tables on him.

"Hey Gus. Yeah I was tickling daddy, you can help me finish when we pick you up." Justin stuck his tongue out at me upon seeing the less than amused glare I was sending his way. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" he asked as I started to crawl up his body, leaving little bite marks along the way. "That sounds really good Gus." He was fighting to control his voice as I started licking his neck. "Okay, we'll see you soon Gus. Be good for your mommies alright? I have to punish your daddy a bit before we pick you up." Once he hung up he turned his head to glare at me as I innocently nibbled on the top of his ear.

"How do you plan on punishing me Sunshine?" I questioned as I started sucking on his neck.

"I'll find a way." He assured me even as he groaned when I hit his sweet spot.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later we had a bouncing ball of energy strapped in the backseat as we drove to the park. If I had thought Justin's usual ramblings were unbearable, Gus' nonstop chatter would have given me a weeklong migraine. But, luckily for the two of them, they were cute enough that their endless talking didn't drive me to attempt anything that could land me in jail. It also helped that I could tune out the jabbering and simply focus on the sunshine smile that was lighting up the car due to Gus' presence.

"Okay kiddies, press the mute button for a moment cause we're here." I interrupted their very in-depth talk of little sisters as I parked the car.

"You know you love us Bri." Justin grinned, giving me a quick peck before hopping out and moving to free Gus of his carseat.

The three of us walked into the park, Gus in between the two of us and holding both our hands. I noticed a lot of parents were shooting glares at us, but luckily Justin kept Gus chattering away so that the boy wasn't subjected to them. Justin looked up briefly to give me a comforting smile and a small wink before turning back to my mini self. I knew there was a reason why I kept the blond chatterbox around, other than the obvious of course.

Gus had fun playing on everything he could in the park from the swings, the slides, the stupid looking pogo animals, the sandbox, and the monkey bars, to me. I was pretty sure Justin enjoyed playing on all those things just as much, especially me. I was content to simply sit on the sidelines and watch as their laughs and giggles mingled together.

While Justin went off to buy ice-cream during one of their breaks, Gus came bounding towards me before jumping onto my lap. "Hi daddy," he said cheerfully as he smiled a wide bright grin at me. Before long he was going to get a sunshine smile and then I'd be in trouble. I just knew it.

"Hi Sonnyboy, having fun with Justin?" I asked the grinning boy in my lap.

"Uh huh, Justy went down the slide with me lots of times, and he let me go on the swings, and-" I smiled as he talked on and on about what the two of them had been doing. Even though I had seen it myself hearing his cute little kiddy voice recalling it made it seem all the better. Not that I was going to ever admit that to anyone.

When Justin got back and handed Gus a chocolate cone, me a vanilla, and keeping a strawberry one for himself, we decided to relocate to the grass to rest for a while. At least the presence of the ice-cream turned the two talkers off for a while. I was leaning back on a tree trunk dozing a bit while Justin seemed to be entertaining the kid with paper and crayons until a brown blur suddenly plopped onto my legs.

"Wake up daddy, Justy just finished helping me make your present." Gus' excited voice roused me further, as if him hurtling into my lap wasn't enough.

"That was really nice of you Gus, even though you didn't have to." I ruffled the boy's hair.

"But you still want it, right?" his happy demeanor was slightly dampened by worry as he moved the piece of paper he's holding behind his back.

"Of course Sonnyboy, I'd want anything you made." I assure him, bringing back the smile. He hands me the paper before sitting more comfortably on my legs to wait for my verdict, so much like Justin that I have to smile.

I look down at the paper and the smile only widens. Justin nestles himself against my side as I look at Gus' drawing of him sitting between Justin and me. Above us is a big red heart and inside it Gus has scrawled: _Happy Daddy's day. I love you._

I actually felt my eyes welling up a bit at the drawing as I pull Gus into a big hug. "Thank you Gus. I love it."

He just laughs delightedly and gives me a big wet kiss on the cheek before turning to Justin. "Daddy helped me with your present Justy." Gus handed him a purple card with his own drawn heart on the front.

"He did, did he? That was very thoughtful of him." Justin glanced at me before opening the card and reading. His eyes were welling up rapidly as he read through Gus' not yet too legible hand writing and I was remembering what Gus had written.

_Daddy says the world is filled with lucky people_

_He also says it's filled with lucky kids _

_Some have two mommies and some have two daddies_

_But I think I'm the luckiest_

_Because I have two mommies and two daddies_

_I love you daddy Justy_

_Happy daddy's day!_

"Gus, I love it." A very teary eyed Justin pulls him into a bone crushing hug that could easily rival one of Debbie's. "It's the best daddy's day present I could ever get." He kisses Gus on the cheek.

"Bad allergy season?" I ask him, knowing that if this goes on any longer he's going to turn our son into a drama princess just like him.

Justin swats at me while Gus giggles at our antics. Then our little boy wraps his arms around both of our necks and proclaims, "I love you daddies!" Now I've got two drama princesses.

And I couldn't love them more.


End file.
